


Fansign Reunion

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bullying, But it Gets cute, Childhood Friends, Chubby Kihyun, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, friends to lovers?, fruit is a powerful thing, idol status in the future, it's a slow burn guys, listen the orange will make sense okay, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Yoo Kihyun, as a child was always overweight, and because of this, he was a prime target for bullies.  You, a quiet little girl in the second grade, finally decided to stand up for someone, someone being that same chubby Yoo Kihyun.  From there, a friendship bloomed and you spent your days protecting Kihyun, your only and best friend, from the bullies who always targeted him.  Along the course of your lives, and the way Kihyun worked to slim out and finally reach and idol status, you two had reached a point of no communication; Kihyun had feared that you had forgotten him.But, what happens when he seeing a beautiful girl who has your breathtaking smile and laugh show up at a fansign?  Is it you, or is he just imaging things. All the answers he's looking for comes in the form of an Orange....Bad summary again, but just click guys.  You'll get fluff and really that's all you need, right?





	Fansign Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for more GOT7/Monsta X/BTS content  
> https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

You were only in the second grade when you met the small, chubby boy known as Yoo Kihyun.  You had always heard about the boy who was overweight as the other kids in your class would chuckle and giggle about his physique.  You never got the chance to actually see him, as you were a shy girl who usually kept to herself.  You’d walk with your head down and with quick strides in and out of places all the way home.  However, when your second year of primary school started and you saw a small group of third graders surround someone and sneer mean things to whoever was in the middle, something in you sparked.  

 

You trotted over to the group, you backpack bouncing on your back, your belongs inside banging on your back with each rushed step only to reach the boys and instinctively shove one away.  Your outstretched arms pushed on one of their shoulders with enough force to knock them on the ground since they weren’t ready for an attack like that.  You stood out of breath and started to silently panic as you finally realized what you did.  

 

You looked to see a small, chubby boy sitting on the ground, his knees pulled to his chest and his head hidden in his arms, almost trying to become invisible, but loathing his body because no matter how hard he tried, he was too big to do so.  Seeing him so sad, made you spark up more courage you as move to stand in front of the boy on the floor and face the older bullies.  Your hands gripped harshly on your backpack straps to calm yourself as you stared at the boys. 

 

“You pushed me!” The boy on the ground picked himself up and and started to whine at you.  You were in the wrong yes, and he was older than you so you should be respectful, and maybe not have pushed him, but that was the only thing you could think of to do.  

 

“Hey, isn’t she that quiet girl who doesn’t talk in grade 2?”  One of the boys sneered to you.  

 

“I heard no one has ever heard her talk.”  You bit your cheek.  You had rarely spoken, so rumors started that you couldn’t talk, or you were too stuck up to talk to others.  You were just shy and were scared of people.  You were scared of a lot of things at such a young age, so was it so strange that you didn’t talk as often as other children did?  

 

“You shouldn’t pick on people smaller than you!”  Your small, weak voice clearly spoke at the boys as your grip on your straps tightened, mentally trying to make yourself stay brave.  The boys all ‘ooo’ and ‘awed’ at your voice and started mocking it.  

 

“So she can talk!”  They laughed at you as you furrowed your small eye brows and spoke the same thing a second time. 

 

“You shouldn’t pick on people!”  Behind you the small boy who was curled in on himself, peeked up and over his ams to see you, a young girl, standing in front of him, bravely trying to protect him.  He could barely see your knees you tried to keep steady shake slightly and your body seemed tense.  You’re bag was bulky as it rested on your back and your hair was slightly messed up from running to his aide as some of it was trapped between you back and your bag.  

 

You had a blue skirt your mother had bought you one with a white long sleeved sweater on.  Your shoes were worn, but still good enough you didn’t need a new pair and your white socks just barely peeked out over the top of your shoes.  

 

One boy pushed your arm, knocking you to the side just as you had done to him entering this entire scene.  You fell ungracefully to the ground, as the small boy whom you were defending gasped slightly in worry.  

 

“You should mind your own business.”  The boy who pushed you told you before they turned and walked off, seemingly bored now.  You watched them go as you sat on the floor and sighed in relief when they turned a corner and didn’t seem to be coming back.  You picked yourself off the floor and brushed off your skirt and readjusted your bag on you back before looked at how the boy you just helped was now looking at you.  

 

He realized how kind your eyes were compared to the other kids and how small your hands were.  Your face was innocent and you smiled to him as you offered your hand to help him off the ground.  Even if he was scared of pulling you down instead of you helping him up with his weight, he unconsciously took your hand and you pulled him up.  He stood now when you noticed his bag on the floor away from him.  

 

“Is that yours?”  You pointed to it and he nodded as you picked it up and handed it to him.  He had dark hair and wasn’t the thinnest kid at school, but he seemed nice.  He wore a big t-shirt and shorts with socks that showed over his shoes and seemed new.  He slipped on his bag as you hung around, not leaving him yet.  

 

For some reason, you didn’t feel shy with him.  Something told you he was just as shy and scared of people as you were, so finding someone like you, made you feel somewhat relieved. 

 

“I’m Y/L/N Y/N.  Who are you?”  You tilted your small head at him as you watched him look around, anywhere but at you. 

 

“Kihyun.” You tilted your head the other way.  His first name was Kihyun, but what was his last name?  

 

“What’s your full name?” He fumbled with his feet, putting one of his shoe toes over the other and swapping them every so often.  

 

“Yoo Kihyun.”  You smiled at him as you grabbed his hand, startling the poor boy.  He looked up to you, seeing you smile to sweetly and innocently at him. 

 

“Well, school over.  Your mom’s going to pick you up isn’t she?”  He nodded at you, cheeks slightly pink.  “Well, then let’s go to the front where she can find you.  I’ll stay with you until she gets here.”  You squeezed his hand and started walking down the school halls with him in tow.  

 

Kihyun wasn’t use to being shown kindness, he always got mean looks and remarks for how he looks.  You were the first person to be so kind to him, and he felt so happy that he may have found a friend.  As you held his hand, he found himself holding it back tightly, finding it conforting. 

 

Even when you two stood outside the building and waited for his mom to come and get him, you held tightly to his hand.  He tried pulling it away from you once, when he saw a group of kids whispering about how you were holding  _ ‘his’  _ hand.  But when he loosened his hold on you and tried getting his arm back, you tighten your grip and pulled his arm closer to you.  Your pull so tough enough to make him stumble closer to you as a whole.  

 

“Keep holding my hand until your mom is here.”  He stood shoulder to shoulder with you now.  You stood slightly taller than him and he adjusted his hand to tightly hold yours again.  It was quiet for awhile when you asked him a question. 

 

“What class are you in?” He jumped at the question he wasn’t expecting and muttered his teachers name before you nodded.  “I’ll walk with you outside and wait with you after school from now on.  Okay?” He looked at you with surprise.  You turned to look at him with your sweet smile, so bright he wanted to squint his eyes like he was looking at the sun. 

 

“You don’t have to.” He spoke quietly. 

 

“Yes, I do.  I don’t want people picking on you anymore.  I’ll protect you.”  He was surprised at your sudden declaration, and honestly, so were you.  You meant it though, you didn’t want to see him being bullied anymore.  It was time you stopped being shy, and if keeping someone safe is what it took, then so be it.  

 

Kihyun’s little ears perked at the sound of his mother calling his name from her car.  You looked and pointed to her with your free hand. 

 

“Is that your mom?”  He nodded as you walked over to the car, his hand still in yours.  As you approached, his mom opened the car door for him as he climbed inside and she greeted you. 

 

“Hello dear.  What’s your name?” You smiled at him and put your hands behind your back. 

 

“Y/L/N Y/N ma’am.”  She chuckled at your small, high voice.  “I’m Kihyun’s friend.”  Kihyun looked at you with stars in his eyes.  Friend?  You were his friend?  His mother smiled brightly as she bent her knees to get to your level. 

 

“His friend huh?” You nodded happily.  You walked to her ad cupped your hands around her ear to whisper in her ear.  

 

“He’s very nice ma’am.” You jumped back with a giggle as his mother pet your hair with an endearing smile.  

 

“I know.  I’m glad you can see that in him too.” She stood up and pat your back a bit.  “You should be off.  Is your mother picking you up dear?”  You shook your head.  Your parents were both too busy with work to ever pick you up at work, so you walked to and from school and sometimes if it was cold, took the bus.  You were a smart girl when it came to public transport since you hand no other way of getting places you needed to be otherwise. 

 

“No, Mama and Papa are too busy.  I walk home ma’am.”  The woman’s brow furrowed slightly.  

 

“What if it’s raining?  Or cold?  Do you live far?”  Your house wasn’t too far, maybe a 10 minute walk, but for such a small child it did seem like a large distance.  But, you just shook your head. 

 

“I take the bus if I can’t walk.  Mama gave me her card to use when I have to.”  You pointed your finger in the direction you take to get home.  “My house is that way.  It’s not far.”  The woman thought that a child so young walking or taking the bus was the easiest way to end up missing and worried for you.  You seemed so innocent, an easy target for the sickest of all people.  

 

“Sweetie, if you’d like, we can offer you a ride.” The woman turned towards Kihyun who was nesselted in his seat and he nodded that he didn’t mind.  He was ready to clear space for you next to him if need be.  You once again shook your head. 

 

“No thank you ma’am.  I’ll be okay.”  You smiled to her as you then looked at Kihyun and smiled.  “See you tomorrow Kihyun!”  He waved back, slightly worried about you walking, but not giving him or his mother another moment, you bowed and were on your way, racing home.  The two watched as you ran across the street to the sidewalk and eventually turn a corner.  

 

The woman eventually got in her car and and turned to Kihyun who was seated behind her.  

 

“Is she a new friend?”  He nodded as the shyest of smiles appeared on his chubby cheek.  

 

“She’s nice.”  His mother smiled and turned around to start the car and be on her way. 

 

“She seemed nice.”  Her smile faltered as she muttered under her breath.  “I hope she get home alright.  Poor girl, what parent lets their small child walk home so late in the day?”  Even though she spoke quietly, Kihyun heard and he too was worried for you.  

 

The next day, Kihyun was walking with his head down, as he normally did when he entered school and was startled when he felt someone grab his hand.  He looked at their hand and then up their arm to their face to see you.  Just like yesterday, you smiled at him and gripped his hand tightly.  

 

“Good morning!”  He smiled to you and muttered a good morning back as you walked him to his class.  He noticed you wore a different skirt today with a short sleeved shirt with a flower print today.  Your hair had been done too, he wondered if your mom did it or not.  

 

And for some reason, from then on, you were his friend, his only friend, his best friend.  You were always standing up for him, chasing off bullies and protecting him while you held his hand tightly.  He’d shy behind you if he had to and would be teased from behind your back as you shot back words to make people go away and leave him alone.  He was scared everyday of the bullies, but he wasn’t as scared as he use to be because now he had you with him.  

 

Your sweet smiles saved him. Your warm hand holding his guided him from his sadness.  Your voice and willingness to be his friend made him happy.  You were his small guiding light in his dark world at such a young age.  But while he was so happy with you, he didn’t realize your own bullies, your problems.  

 

Protecting him, a chubby quiet boy, got you bullies of your own, and you weren’t as strong by yourself.  You’d never give them the satisfaction and always keep your mouth closed when you had your share of meanness in school.  The only light in your life was Kihyun.  At home was bland, boring and dead.  Your mother and father were always working, so either they were not home, leaving you by yourself with yesterday’s leftovers for dinner, or they were at home hunched over a deck in their studies with a phone pressed to their ears. 

 

You didn’t mind, it was nice being in such a quiet house, but you got lonely.  The day you met Kihyun’s mom, you felt the warmth of a mother and the smile of a parent.  You wanted that too, but you couldn’t ask your parents for that, they were too busy already to give you the smiles and warmth you wanted.  

 

It was a weekend and you had no homework from your classes to do, so you weakly called out out to your father who was home that you were going out to play as he typed on his laptop.  He only gave you a weak grunt in reply and you just slipped on your sandals by the door and left.  You walked a few blocks from the house to a small park and sat on the swings, kicking your feet in the sand beneath you with your toes.  You had a dress on today your gran had bought for you for your birthday.  It was a small white sundress with gradient working it way down to the dress for the hems to be covered in a baby blue.  It hung comfortably on your with your hair down and resting on your shoulders.  

 

With your family always being busy, your hair never got cut or trimmed since your younger days before school.  Your hair had split ends and you wish you could get it trimmed.  You liked it long, but the way it wasn’t as even as every other girls at school made you think poorly of it.  

 

Kihyun was in the car with his mother that day, they were coming back from the store as Kihyun starred out the window.  It was when they slowed down to drive past the park, going slowly just in case a kid ran into the road without realizing it ro chasing a ball, Kihyun had seen you.  He quickly called to his mom to stop and look.  

 

His mother parked the car on the side of the street and looked over to where her son was pointing out the window.  She saw you, by yourself sitting on the swingset, not playing with the other children and looking a little sad.  

 

“Y/N is at the park.”  Kihyun stated, a bit of a happy tone in his voice.  His mother watched as he looked at her.  “She seems sad mom.”  His voice dropped a bit as he fiddled with his fingers, seemingly wanting to ask his mother something.  She just smiled, already knowing what he wanted to do.  

 

“Do you want to play with Y/N for a while Hyun?”  Her son looked at her with beaming eyes and nodded.  She chuckled at him and looked to the bags of groceries.  “Here’s the deal.  If we race home and put our groceries away super fast and come back and she’s still here, then  we can both play with her.  But, I’m going to need your help.”  He smiled to her and nodded as he bounced in his seat. 

 

“Then let’s go!  We have to hurry mom!” She laughed as she started driving again and once they got home, he bounced from his seat and grabbed as many bags as he could, dragging them inside and helped put everything away.  He noticed one thing when they were done and wanted to do one last thing.  Kihyun grabbed an orange from a bowl on the countertop as he stood on a stool to reach it and asked his mother a question 

 

“If Y/N is still at the park, can I bring this and share it with her for a snack?”  His mother looked at the time, it was just past noon.  She smiled and nodded her head. 

 

“Yes.  I think that’s a very sweet idea to do for her. You ready to go champ?”  His chubby cheeks pushed up as he smiled and ran the best he could back to the car.  His mother was so happy to see her son this happy, but her mind always thought back to why the little girl he was so happy about always seemed so sad with no one with her.  

 

So, when the family of two drove back to the park, Kihyun beamed at seeing how you hadn’t seemed to move from the swing.  The car pulled into the parking lot of the park and Kihyun unbuckled himself, grabbed the orange and bound out of the car over to you.  

 

“Y/N!”  The sound of a little boy’s voice startled you and you turned to see Kihyun walking towards you with a smile and an orange in his hand.  Your solemn face brightened, happy to see a familiar friendly face.  You also saw his mother get out of her car and lock it up, going to sit on a bench near the two of you.  Kihyun got up to you two smiled at each other.  

 

“I brought you an orange.”  He showed you the fruit as you laughed.  He took you hand and pulled you from the swing and started walking to his mom.  “I’ll have mom peel it and we can share it.”  You nodded as you smiled and walked to his mother, greeting her.  

 

“Hello sweetheart.”  You bowed to her.  

 

“Hello ma’am.” You smiled as Kihyun handed her the orange.  

 

“Peel this for us mom?  Please?”  She nodded as she happily took the orange and peeled it, giving you two the chance to pick slices from it and happily savor it’s sweet flavor and laugh as the circuris scent coaxed your fingers sweetly. When your snack was done, you and Kihyun went off to play by yourselves for a bit.  You’d play tag, even if would run out of breath easily, you’d encourage him to get you and when he did you’d congratulate him and grab his hands, spinning him around in circles until you both got dizzy and fell to the grass.  

 

The two of you even started plucking flowers and grass from the ground and tossing it at each other as you both laughed.  You’d take turns pushing each other on the swings and seeing who could swing the highest of the two. And when it was time for Kihyun’s mom to join in the fun, she’s chase the two of you around, or pick one of your up and ran with you while the other chased after to ‘save’ whomever was capture. 

 

By the time your fun had to end and you had to start heading home before it got dark, you, Kihyun and his mother were sitting on the bench to take a breath before leaving.  Part of you didn’t want to leave.  Kihyun had pulled his mother towards him and whispered in her ear something he wanted to do with you and them.  She smiled as she pulled her phone from her pocket and opened up the camera.  When you weren’t looking, she pulled your small body onto her lap. 

 

“Smile you two!” The camera was facing you three and Kihyun was smiling with his mother cheerfully before you found yourself smiling as well.  The picture was like a family picture, one full of happiness and warmth.  As his mother pocketed the phone again, she kept you on her lap like a daughter and offered to take you home.  

 

“Why not let us take you home today hun, it’s getting late for a child to walk home.”  You went to object again, but Kihyun grabbed your hand and hopped off the bench, making you slide off his mother’s lap like a slide as you landed on your sandaled feet.  

 

“I have an extra space next to me in our car.  Let’s take you home!”  You couldn’t bring yourself to say no to your best friends cute, chubby cheeked smile.  A smile you were so happy to see him wear with you, as in school it was rare as the bullies never seemed to stop.  So, you shyly nodded as the three of you worked your way to the car and you hoped in, buckling in next to Kihyun as his mother drove off.  

 

You told her your address as he drove and stopped in front of your house, pulling in your driveway.  There were no cars in front of you house as you unbuckle your seatbelt and was ready to leave.  

 

“Is anyone home right now sweetie?”  You shook your head. 

 

“No, Mama and Papa are working.  They leave me food though and I have a key.”  You pull up a key that was hanging around your neck under you dress. “Thank you for driving me home.”  You turned to Kihyun and smiled to him.  “See you at school Kihyun.”  He smiled back before you hoped out of the car and ran to your door, prancing inside and shutting it behind you.  

 

You life and Kihyun’s were like this until middle school.  By that time, he was starting to get more and more worried about his weight, and started working hard to lose all of it.  As he grew up more and started losing his weight, you also started growing and changing, but despite growing up and living the rough teenage years where you become self-aware and notice more things, you two always stuck together. 

 

When you two finally grew into highschool, Kihyun had completely changed and lost his weight from primary school and always kept to keeping his body the way he wanted.  He had become much more attractive, but to you he was still the dorky boy who you protected in primary school. Even know, being his friend brought you trouble with girls as he was always sought after, but you still didn’t tell him.  

 

With age, he got more and more easily angered, so if he knew his best friend was being bullied, he’d probably blow a gasket. You were so closer ever since then, that you never thought that when you graduated from high school, you’d start talking less and less with Kihyun.  

 

You were finally able to move out of that god forsaken house that never changed through the years and into your own apartment.  You got a part time job, and attended college when you moved to Seoul.  You met new people, not many but enough to get you through, but when your messages and calls with your best friend went from daily to every other day if you were lucky, you started feeling that the inevitable was happening.  

 

Kihyun was finally drifting away from you.  

 

He was a beautiful man with a gorgeous voice and talent seemed to pour from him.  YOu were the only person who was able to see that since his younger days, but now people were finally seeing it.  You’d see on his social media of him with friends you didn’t know and how he would be out doing things of all kinds.  Then, you saw one day how he was a new trainee of an entertainment company and he seemed to disappear.  

 

When no word from him came for months, your heart broke as you brought yourself to remove him from your contacts and unfriend him on social media.  If you weren’t speaking or weren’t friends anymore, then you had to let it go. Let  _ him  _ go. He was grown up now with a goal in his life he wanted to reach and you didn’t want to be the one person to hold him back.  You were selfish to keep him with you your entire life, now it was time for you to stop.  Stop and life  _ your  _ life. 

 

However, Kihyun couldn’t express how much he missed you.  It was practically impossible for him not to fall for you all those years you were beside him.  If he thought about it, he’d picture that sweet smile you gave him as a child and thought that you had him hooked even way back then. But, no matter how he felt, he couldn’t tell you how he felt.  It was getting hard to be around you and not show you how much he loved you, how much he cared.  

 

He knew about how your parents lacked showing you love, he knew how you found solace in his and his families presence, he knew that you wanted to be with someone who would smile at you just as warmly as you smiled to them.  Kihyun wanted to be that person to give you everything and more.  Between the two of you, he knew how you worked, how you thought and he just  _ knew  _ that you thought  _ you  _ were the one being selfish.  But you were wrong.  

 

Kihyun was truly the selfish one.  

 

You just showed up one day, defending him and befriending him instantly.  From then, he clung to you, your every world, every smile, every laugh, every touch.  He latched onto you. He was the one who was suffocating you and he didn’t want to hurt you, so he did what he thought was right and as you grew older and more and more beautiful, he changed too and started moving away from you.  

 

Now, he was a trainee and he’d stare at your phone every day, look at your social media.  That is until one day he noticed you were no longer befriended with him on his media.  His heart broke when he finally realized he let you go, but even though you finally starting living your life, and you weren’t his friend.  Kihyun could never bring himself to delete your phone number. 

 

It was the last possible connection he had to you if he found a breaking point and needed you back in his life.  He couldn’t do it, he’d get to the point where all he had to do was hit that read delete button, but he could never find the guts to do it.  So, now, you were in his thoughts instead.  Your words that you would tell him when he was struggling, when he hurt, when he didn’t want to keep working always played in his head.  Even without you beside him, you still kept him strong and he missed you all the more. 

 

After years, you were browsing the net and came across an ad for a new kpop debut group who just dropped their new, first MV.  Not having anything else to do and needed new music, you decided to tune in to their MV, ‘Trespass’.  

 

Monsta X had 7 members and when you finished watching the video, you were in awe.  The production was well done, the music was great and most importantly, Kihyun was in the group.  Just in case you were wrong, you didn’t research and found that it was Yoo Kihyun from your childhood who just debuted in this group. 

 

You went and watched No.Mercy after realizing how he debuted and from then on, you were always supporting him and his team.  Even after all this time, you were fascinated with him and now you were his biggest fan, even if he didn't know it.  

 

With each album and mini album they released, you bought merch, the albums and even their official lightstick when it was released.  It wasn’t until one day that you finally had the chance to purchase a concert ticket and attend a fansign event.  You had packed you album for the members to sign, as you were a fan of all of them, and part of you was fighting with yourself. 

 

You wore shorts with a loose tee that hung on your frame.  Your hair was just as long as it always had been and was kept down. Make up was done slightly to make yourself happier with your image and your socks were hidden underneath your hightop converse shoes.  Your back was slung over your shoulder as it rested on your hip and you placed a black cap on your head with two rings on the bill.  

 

Part of you wanted to talk to Kihyun like you use to, tell him it was you and finally catch up.  But, then again, part of you didn’t.  You didn’t know if he would remember, if he would care, or if he would give you the time.  He was sweet, always had been so even if you did say who you were, he’d always show you kindness, but he may just show it to you as a fellow Monbebe and not as a childhood friend.  Then, you thought of an idea.  

 

It was a childish, kinda stupid idea that made you laugh at yourself, but the only idea you had.  You had walked into the kitchen of your apartment and opened your fridge to grab a fruit from one of your crisper drawers.  You pulled out an orange.  You placed it in a small plastic bag and put it gently in your bag with your albums and small cards of appreciation to give to each member for their hard word with encouraging phrases on them.  

 

With this, if he recognized the orange like the day his small chubby body came to you with one at the park and looked at you and made the connection, you’d tell him it was you.  But if he didn’t, you finally let him go and act like you’ve never met. So, with a huff you grabbed your keys and ushered out the door. 

 

The fansign was the day before the concert, and you found yourself waiting in line and sitting with others as they waited for the group of boys to come into the room.  You were easily talking with those around you, both men and women praising them and their music.  It was easy for you to talk to people with the same interests as you.  So when the 7 of them entered the room, it erupted with screams, cheers and claps.  

 

Your eyes drifted to Kihyun as he sat at the far end of the table, the last member.  It calmed you down, as you knew if you didn’t get recognized, he could just book it and call it a day, sitting and enjoying the rest of the meet with fellow fans. So when the signing began, you got up and soon made it to the table.  

 

While Kihyun stretched in his chair, he peeked down the table to see how many fans were left in the row they were one. Not many, but as he went to go back to just staring and waiting, someone caught his eye.  

 

He peered as Changkyun was currently talking to a girl with long hair under a cap and a bag slung over her shoulder.  Moving her hair out of her face a bit, he was able to see her and something about her seemed so familiar to him.  He watched as Changkyun was handed a cut and offered another opportunity to hold his hand before he slid the album to the next member in line and waved you goodbye.  It continued like this until she was standing in front of Minhyuk who was sat next to him.  

 

Minhyuk read her card and called the girl sweet as she laughed and smiled to.  It was then that something clicked.  It was the same smile that you use to wear.  He wasn’t sure, but he needed to know if that was actually you.  If this girl who just slid to stand in front of him, separated by a table was really his Y/N. 

 

“Hello.”  He smiled to you calmly as you looked up to him and smiled back.  Your smile was wide and your eyes gleamed.  It was just like yours in the past, he had little doubt it was you.  But, how would he say that to you?  What if he gut instinct was wrong? 

 

“Hello!  It’s awesome to see you in person!”  You shy admitted as you hid your face with your hands and he chuckled as he pulled one from our face and held one of your hands.  It was just like yours form before.  He signed your album and held small conversations with you about what you favorite song was, or who your favorite member was.  He was almost embarrassed when you told him he was your favorite. 

 

When he returned your fully signed album, you pulled out your card to him which he accepted and then you pulled one more thing out.  

 

“You all need to keep healthy, so this is a little snack for you when you need food but don’t have anything around.”  You chuckled at yourself as you pulled the orange from the plastic back it was in and rested it on the table.  When you put it down and he picked it up, he was certain now.  It was you, it had to be.  He wouldn’t forget that day he took a picture of you with his mother at that park he saw you sitting so lonely in.  Before your time was up with him, he took your hand and leaned down closer to you, with a small smile. 

 

“What’s your name?” You felt your throat go dry as you swallowed.  You looked up at him, eye connecting as you felt his grip on your hand tighten ever so slightly, as if anticipating a certain answer. 

 

“Y/N.”  He almost jumped.  “Y/L/N Y/N.”  He smiled as he held your hand up and put his head down on the table.  The smile on his face almost threatening to split it face as he laughed.  He held your hand tightly in his and looked back up at you with such genuine happiness spelled on his face.  

 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you again.”  He smiled as he spoke and you almost felt like crying.  He recognize you, he knew you.  You used your free hand to cover your mouth as you smiled and held back your tears and he chuckled at you.  You were then being ushered by staff to move along when Kihyun begrudgingly let go of your hand.  

 

“I’m going to see you later. You are not leaving this event until you hug me woman.”  You wanted to run as he spoke to you and you left the table.  You went back to your seat and spoke with your new friends about random things, mostly Monsta X and how they were jealous of how long Kihyun held your hand.  You kept the fact you’ve known him since childhood you yourself.  

 

Meanwhile, throughout the rest of the time, Kihyun’s eye would travel to you frequently.  Minhyuk would ask him what he was looking at, as the members knew about you from stories he told about you.  So when he told the loud one that you were here and he hadn’t seen or heard from you in years, he basically bounced in his seat and wanted so bad to scream into the mic to get you ass back up to the table so he could meet you properly.  

 

Kihyun pointed you out to his friend and Minhyuk, of course, spread it along the rest of the table.  The rest of the meet, the members were planning something in secret for Kihyun.  While he had his one on one time with the fans, the others were planning that when they go as a group to sadly end the meet, they’d call you out so your reunion could be shared with the people who helped him get so far.  They wanted to meet you too, so it was a win win in their eyes.  

 

When the time came, Hyungwon ripped the mic Kihyun had out of his hand and started speaking into it.  

 

“We have one last thing to do before we say goodbye.”  The crowd of fans all listened up as Kihyun stood as the only one confused.  Hyungwon continued.  “It has come to our attention, someone special came to the fanmeet today, someone who we never met but,” he turned his head dramatically towards Kihyun, “someone has.”  He finally got what was going to happen in only a few secs time and and wanted to get that mic back ASAP.  While Hyungwon had the mic behind him with one arm and his arm holding Kihyun back, Wonho ripped it out of Hyungwon’s hand and ran to the other side of the group, far away from Kihyun’s reach and Hyungwon kept him at bay. 

 

“Kihyun’s childhood friend he hadn’t seen or talked to in years came and we think their reunion should be celebrated.  Don’t you agree?”  He held the mic out to the crowd as they cheered and clapped and Kihyun just covered his face and sunk to the floor in embarrassment.  You had also turned flushed as somehow the attention was on you, or going to be as you watched Jooheon walk over to your row, point you out and with the help of the people around you, you were forcefully pulled from your seat out with Jooheon.  

 

He led you up to the front where each member greeted you again, only this time as hopefully a future friend and gave you a hug of a sign of friendship, finally, Kihyun swallowing his embarrassment didn’t hesitate when you stood in front of him as a grown woman.  He threw his arms around you and held you tightly as the crowd of Monbebe’s and the members all cheered and clapped.  I.M had even started dancing with Minhyuk and pretended to pull party poppers.  

 

“I missed you so much.”  He whispered into your hair as you held him just as tightly as he held you.  You felt like crying all over again, and this time the tears couldn’t be held back.  He pulled back and jumped as he wiped your tears.  

 

“Yahh, you made her cry!”  Jooheon had started teasing as you laughed as Kihyun shot back with a retort.  That day, Kihyun held you hand as tightly as the day you first decided to hold his.  This time however, he promised he’d never let it go, he’d never let you go.  

 

He loved you too damn much to let you go again after this, and you loved him too much to ever let him leave you again either.  In the end, this was a long story of two people who loved each other too much and how they were finally, in the end, able to express it with smiles of sunshine as proof of their happiness and deep bonds.  

 


End file.
